Big Wolf on Campus (remake)
by MockingjayGirl45
Summary: Bobby was very nervous about his senior year in high school, but little did he know that after a camping trip, his life would be changed forever... Rated K for some fighting, supernatural and romance


**Big Wolf On Campus (remake)**

**Chapter 1:**

**Prologue and main character profiles:**

**17-year-old Bobby Sherwood lives in the small, quiet town of Sunnyville, with his 8-year-old sister Molly, his mum Rachel - the investigative reporter for Sunnyville News, and his dad Baxter - the mayor of Sunnyville. **

**Bobby is described by the school captain and bully Scott Jenkins as 'the biggest dork in the world', and his only best friend is Vinnie Hanson, who is obsessed with the world of the supernatural.**

**Bobby also has a crush on Ivy Jenson, the head cheerleader, the popular girl, and Scott's current girlfriend.**

**Many people in the town believe that the town legend of 'The Sunnyville Beast' may be true, and that the beast will return and take it's rightful place to protect the city from the dark forces from the town's history that seek to destroy it...**

**But, during the summer, while on a camping trip with Molly and their grandfather William, he is brutally attacked and bitten by a werewolf, and the life he thought he knew changed forever...**

* * *

**Main characters:**

**Bobby Sherwood:**

**Age: 17**

**Appearance: Dark skin, black hair, brown eyes (bright blue in wolf form)**

**Profile:**

**High school junior going into his senior year **

**Teased all the time by Scott and the football team**

**His mother is the Sunnyville News investigative reporter, and his father is the Mayor of Sunnyville, and they are extremely wealthy**

**Wears glasses and has braces on his top teeth, and is quite nerdy **

**Cares a lot for his friends and his little sister **

**Has a huge crush on Ivy**

**Gets bitten by a werewolf on a camping trip that changes his life forever**

**Wants to become human again, but soon learns to embrace his destiny**

**His great-great-great grandfather was the founder of Sunnyville**

**Finds out something shocking in his family's history**

* * *

**Vinnie Hanson:**

**Age: 17**

**Appearance: Fair skin, dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes**

**Profile:**

**High school junior also going into his senior year**

**Also teased by Scott and the football team**

**Only best friend to Bobby**

**Has an obsession with the supernatural**

**Cares a lot for his friends**

**His parents are always working abroad, so he is looked after a lot by his nanny, Martha**

**Is the only person who knows that Bobby is a werewolf**

* * *

**Ivy Jenson:**

**Age: 17**

**Appearance: Fair skin, blonde hair, blue eyes**

**Profile:**

**High school junior also going into her senior year**

**Scott's current girlfriend, but soon breaks up with Scott after she soon realises she has feelings for Bobby**

**Head cheerleader and the most popular girl in school**

**Her parents work for Bobby's dad, and they are very wealthy**

**Soon finds out that Bobby is a werewolf**

**Becomes friends with Bobby, Vinnie and Molly**

* * *

**Molly Sherwood:**

**Age: 8**

**Appearance: Dark skin, black hair, brown eyes**

**Profile:**

**Second grader going into third grade**

**Loves her brother and his friends**

**Bubbly and sassy but easily scared**

**Soon finds out that Bobby is a werewolf**

**Goes on the camping trip with her brother and grandfather**

**Her mother is an investigative reporter for the Sunnyville news and her father is the Mayor of Sunnyville**

**Her great-great-great grandfather was the founder of Sunnyville**

* * *

**Scott Jenkins:**

**Age: 18**

**Appearance: Tan skin, brown hair, brown eyes**

**Profile:**

**High school senior**

**Always bullies Bobby (because he is jealous of his wealth) and Vinnie (because he thinks he is crazy)**

**His parents are usually never around and always travelling**

**Always tries to win everything and be the best**

**Is Ivy's boyfriend until she breaks up with him**

**Wants to know more about 'The Sunnyville Beast' and the town's history**

**Soon becomes a werewolf and the leader of the evil werewolves; The Nightwalkers**


End file.
